With the increasingly high integration of mobile communication devices, it is required to achieve larger capacity and higher coverage capability at a unit cost. Multi-carrier, multiple-channel radio frequency module products for global system for mobile communications (GSM), universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS), long term evolution (LTE) and code division multiple access (CMDA) become a trend. A radio frequency module that integrates large capacity and supports multiple carriers generally has the following features: supporting multiple carriers, for example, one module supports more than 2 carriers; supporting multiple modes, for example, supporting the GSM and the UMTS at the same time, supporting the GSM and the LTE at the same time, supporting the UMTS and the LTE at the same time, supporting the CDMA and the LTE at the same time, and so on; and supporting multiple channels, for example, both the UMTS and the LTE support the multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technology.
In the prior art, when a module with a large configuration capability is applied in a situation of non-full configuration, if a radio frequency module capable of supporting a large number of carriers is applied to bear a small number of carriers, a waste of a radio frequency channel occurs, for example, a certain radio frequency module supporting multiple carriers is capable of supporting 8 carriers at most, but actually bears only 4 carriers. In this case, bearing of 4 carriers is wasted. However, power consumption of the radio frequency module supporting multiple carriers in this situation is almost the same as that when 8 carriers are borne, resulting in a waste of power consumption and low efficiency of the radio frequency module.